Rules
The rules and guidelines of are listed below. Following them is key to creating an informative and appealing wiki. Breaking these rules will result in punishments ranging from a warning to a block, depending on the severity and frequency of the infractions. Please read the text in bold before editing or creating any pages. If there is a violation of these guidelines that are too large to be edited out or any questions about a certain policy, please contact an Administrator or Bureaucrat. General Editing Guidelines * Do not vandalize! Vandalism is the act of creating disorder within the wiki, usually through inappropriate content. Edits that vandalize will be reverted and the user in question will be banned. Vandalism includes the following: ** Removing large amounts of contents from pages ** Inserting off-topic or obviously false information ** distorting and spamming on an article, as well as renaming titles into gibberish are some of the many actions that are considered malicious. * No inappropriate content! This includes content not only on pages but on blog posts, forum posts, photos, and the chat. Foul language, vulgar words, and NSFW adult content is strictly prohibited. Profanity is also considered as inappropriate content. Please make this wiki clean for everyone! :Note: The following guidelines are '''only' for main namespace articles. Discussion posts such as discussion board and blog posts use Discussion Rules.'' * Use proper grammar and spelling. American spelling is preferred. If you see any mistakes, please correct them. If you are not sure you have used correct spelling or grammar, check by using online tools. Also, make sure to proofread before publishing any edits. * Vary the vocabulary you are using. When writing, try to vary the vocabulary and length of sentences. It makes things sound more interesting. However, if you are not certain how a word or a phrase should be used, please refer to a dictionary before adding it, and if you are still unsure, avoid using the word. * Use punctuation and capitalization. Proper punctuation and capitalization are important for helping readers understand articles. Make sure you capitalize every starting letter of a starting word of a sentence. Do not forget about commas, quotation marks, colons, semi-colons and periods when necessary. * Use third-person perspective. Always use third person words like "player". Avoid using words like "you", "your", "me", "I" and other first or second person words. Remember to use "the player" or "players" if you are describing an action someone does. When referring to the player with a pronoun, use "he or she", or "they". * Center images if they are in a table. It is preferred to have photos inside tables centered to make the tables tidy. Rules for Creating Pages Note: Only and above have permission to create pages for new updates. Contact them if you wish to create a page or assist them. * Add a Main Namespace page only when it is necessary! Only currently existing locations, notable teams or characters, items, types, and tools like the RTD, should have articles in the main namespace. At least a section of the article must be unique to Loomian Legacy. Otherwise, do not create a page. ** Pages for future locations are not allowed. Only currently accessible places have their own main namespace articles. Please be patient and wait until the locations open — speculation should go to user blogs or discussion. * No plagiarism! Do not copy information from other websites or wikis word by word! Original work is always better. Readers will go to those web pages if they wanted similar information. Please include information that is unique to the game. * Categorize pages. Pages should be categorized in their correct category. However, do not add in categories that do not exist. Check the category to see what pages are in it before adding a page to a category. *'Check other pages for reference.' It is recommended to check other pages to see how they are laid out before creating a page. This will help you learn skills such as template usage and formatting. ** Try to at least have a skeleton when creating pages. For example, have most of the required sections prepared before writing the article. ** It is allowed to leave if the images or rarity information cannot be filled out until later on, but if the article only has a few sentences, it risks being discarded. ** Use the Work in Progress template to denote an incomplete page. * Make the title being mentioned bold. If the title of a page is being mentioned for the first time, make it bold. Here is an example: "Roria is the region when Loomian Legacy takes place." This will make Roria bold. Extra Guidelines * Add for sections or articles containing any events vital to the plot. ** Use "This page / section contains spoilers!" in the first parameter. ** Use "This page / section contains major spoilers!" instead if there is a critical revelation or plot twist. All character articles will require this warning on top of the pages. This will also necessitate hiding the whole section with the following code: , with attached at the end of the section. * Use (Name of Article) to create internal links for connecting to other pages on this Wiki. Only link the first mention of another article, unless in case of very long pages or tables, where each link can appear once per section. * All dialogues are required to be in italics and quoted with double quotation marks, such as: "Hi! I'm Gerald." Typing this in Source Editor will show the quote as: "Hi! I'm Gerald." ** Hide them with the aforementioned codes for folding spoiler contents. Discussion Rules The following rules are enforced in blog posts, article comments, and the discussion board. Discussion Moderators ensure that these rules are followed. * No foul language or vulgar words. * No inappropriate content, specifically adult content. * Keep the replies on-topic and refrain from spamming. Category:Eeveelution Squad WIki